


Meglepetés Halloweenre

by shuchan88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Cute, Funny, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Owls
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Dean mindenre számított, csak arra nem, hogy egy tollas jószág fogja meglepni a holtak napján, egy könyvesboltban





	Meglepetés Halloweenre

" />

Dean sose volt oda a rivaldafényért. De tudta, hogy szükséges velejárója volt a hírnévnek, ezért igyekezett elviselni. Éppen ezért ült most is egy könyvesbolt előterében, a számára fölállított asztalnál, tollal a kezében, miközben igyekezett nem tudomást venni az éppen előtte álló, negyvennek tűnő anyuka parázsló tekintetéről. Nyelt egy nagyot, majd fölvette a legudvariasabb mosolyát, átvette a felé nyújtott kötetet, és a lehető legkedvesebb hangján megérdeklődte, hogy milyen névre dedikálja nem rég megjelent könyvének példányát.

\- A nevem Lisa - sütötte le csábosan a nő a szempilláit, majd olyan éhes pillantással nézett újra Dean-re, mintha ott helyben föl akarná falni.

Még a férfi gyomra is megkordult tőle. Gyorsan lefirkantotta a nevét, bekapott egy gumicukor-pókot az előtte álló tálkából, majd visszaadta a könyvet, és a következő anyukához fordult a sorban, reménykedve, hogy Lisa érteni fogja a célzást. A nő vetett rá még egy vággyal teli pillantást, majd a művet magához ölelve, néha vissza-visszanézve a férfira, elsétált.

Dean sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd újra kezébe vette a tollát.

Legszívesebben bevackolta volna magát az otthoni szakadt-de-kényelmes kanapéjára, pattogatott kukoricát evett volna, és közben az öccsével, Sammel néztek volna valami ócska, vértől csatakos horrort. Mégiscsak Halloween volt! Pont ezért is akarta megfojtani a menedzserét. Ugyanis az ő agyából pattant ki a szerinte zseniális ötlet, hogy Dean Winchester, a New York Times bestseller írója pont a halottak ünnepén dedikálja legújabb horrorregényét.

Ezért ücsörgött most is a férfi egy tálkányi, bogarakat, gilisztákat és egyéb csúszómászókat mintázó gumicukor, két toll, egy óriási pohár Starbucks-os Halloween kiadású fűszeres-fahéjas-tökös mokka és rengeteg, a plafonra és a könyvespolcokra rögzített, giccses papír töklámpás és boszorkányfej között.

Normális esetben imádta ezt a boltot, és rendszeresen meg is fordult itt, amikor új könyveket hoztak. De most, hogy már lassan két órája ücsörgött az asztal mellett, és egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, hogy az előtte kígyózó sor akár csak egy kicsit is fogyatkozott volna, csak el akart innen menekülni. Egyedül az tartotta benne a lelket, hogy már csak egy óráig tartott az egész tortúra, és utána végre szabadulhatott.

Újra sóhajtott, kortyolt egy nagyot az azóta kihűlt kávéjából, majd átvette a következő kötetet (ezúttal egy tizenéves paprikavörös arcú lánytól, aki képtelen volt abbahagyni a nevetgélést), hogy belefirkanthasson egy rövidke üzenetet és a nevét.

Annyira belemerült az írásba, hogy észre se vette a boltban hirtelen beállt csöndet. A csodálkozó, majd éljenző hangokra kapta csak föl a fejét, és nem kis ijedelmére egy méretes baglyot látott, amint a mennyezet alatt suhanva egyenesen felé tartott. Az anyukák és a kislányok tapsolni kezdtek, mert azt hitték, hogy ez biztos egy különleges ünnepi műsor része.

De Dean pontosan tudta, hogy nem így van.

Majdnem kiugrott a bőréből, és a székét hátratolva épp azon gondolkozott, merre meneküljön a madár elől, de nem volt elég gyors. Az állat kitárta hatalmas szárnyait és karmait, majd a férfi legnagyobb ijedelmére, finoman és elegánsan landolt a vállán, hogy utána ráugorhasson a térdére, és a rá szegeződő szempárokkal mit se törődve falatozni kezdjen a tálkában lévő gumicukrokból.

Az üzletben kitört az ováció, a közönség láthatóan, és jól hallhatóan élvezte az egészet. Dean viszont levegőt se mert venni, és igyekezett minél messzebb húzódni a még mindig rajta egyensúlyozó bagolytól, hogy még csak véletlenül se érjen hozzá egyetlen tollához se.

Kis híján újra szívrohamot kapott, amikor hirtelen kivágódott a bolt ajtaja, és egy zilált és rémült tekintetű férfi rontott be rajta.

\- Bo-bocsánat, elnézést! - lihegte kétségbeesetten - Nem látták véletlenül a madaramat? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy... Gabriel! Hát itt vagy!

A férfi, kikerülve a tömeget, az asztalhoz sietett, és kitartotta a karját. Dean akkor vette észre, hogy egy sötétpiros, bőrből varrott, könyökig érő kesztyű van rajta, amikor melléért. Arra is csak akkor figyelt föl, hogy az idegennek igézően kék szemei vannak, és komolyan kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ott fog meghalni, a székben ülve, miközben egy madár ücsörög a térdén, mert ettől a látványtól újra a tüdejében akadt a levegő.

\- Gabriel, ide - mondta a férfi határozottan.

A bagoly ránézett, csettintett egyet a csőrével, majd újra a gumicukrokat kezdte rágcsálni.

\- Gabriel, nem mondom még egyszer. Ide! - mondta újra a férfi, de a madár ezúttal már felé se fordult.

Úgy tűnt, hogy időközben jól lakhatott, mert már nem ostromolta a tálkát, helyette Deanre emelte gyönyörű sárga szemeit. Kicsit megrázta magát, megcsipkedte a férfi kezét (Dean kis híján megint hanyatt esett, annyira megrémült), majd szemlátomást kényelembe helyezte magát, és az oldalához bújt.

Dean most már egész testében reszketett, ahogy a madár ténykedését figyelte, és közel állt hozzá, hogy el is ájuljon. Szívesen akasztotta föl, vagy éppen szúrta át nyárssal áldozatait a könyveiben, de azok csak történetek voltak. Ez viszont a valóság. Ahogy a madáriszonya is nagyon valóságos volt,és az őrülten doboló szíve is. Éppen ezért azt is későn vette észre, hogy beszélnek hozzá.

\- - és nem tudom, miért csinálja ezt, de nem kell félnie.

\- Te-tessék? - kapta föl a fejét, mire újra szemben találta magát azzal a tiszta kék égre emlékeztető szempárral, amihez most már egy zaklatott félmosoly is tartozott.

\- Csak azt mondtam, hogy nem kell tartania tőle. Gabriel makacs, mint egy öszvér, de ugyanakkor szelíd, mint egy bárány.

A bagoly méltatlankodva csettintett egyet a csőrével, mintha azt akarná mondani, hogy nincs ínyére, hogy mihaszna négylábúakhoz hasonlítgatják. Az idegen elhallgatott, és megvonta a vállát, majd az asztalra tévedt a tekintete, és hangosan fölnevetett. Dean egyre valószerűbbnek látta, hogy ezúttal a férfi gyöngyöző kacagása lesz végzetének oka.

\- Így már minden világos! Gabe, te nagy tollmók! Hát ezért repültél el! Komolyan, egyszer még a sírba fogsz vinni az édességmániáddal! - Dean értetlenül nézett rá, mire a férfi a tálkára mutatott. - A gumicukor. Ez a gyengéje. Rejtély, hogy hogy szokott rá, és tudom, hogy nem épp a legideálisabb táplálék a számára, de imádja. Az csak bónusz, hogy úgy néz ki, mintha bogarak lennének.

Dean némán meredt a férfira, aki még mindig kuncogva ingatta a fejét, és szeretetteljesen nézett a madárra.

\- Már elnézést, de... ki maga?

\- Ó, bocsánat, be se mutatkoztam! A nevem Castiel Novak - nyújtotta ki a kezét -, és a Mennyei Madárkórháznál dolgozom, mint gyógyító és idomár. Ez az úr itt pedig Gabriel, akivel épp a közeli gyermekkórházba tartottunk, hogy Halloween alkalmából egy kis műsorral kedveskedjünk a betegeknek, amikor meglépett rólam.

A bagoly vidáman csipogott Dean ölében, mire a férfi ugrott egyet.

\- Nem a baglyokat hívják halálmadárnak? - remegett meg a hangja.

\- Azok a kuvikok. Ő egy óriás fülesbagoly - kuncogott a férfi.

Dean bólintott egyet, majd kicsit késve jött rá, hogy Castiel még mindig arra vár, hogy elfogadja a kinyújtott jobbját.

\- Dean... Winchester... író. Örvendek - motyogta, ahogy megfogta a kezét, és szinte abban a pillanatban mintha egy szikra futott volna végig az összes ujján, kellemes bizsergést hagyva maga után.

A halk nyögésből és az elkerekedő szemekből ítélve az idomár is érezte, és meglepődve pislogott a még mindig összefonódó ujjaikra.

\- Ez mind szép és jó - szólalt meg mellettük egy éles hang, mire úgy engedték el egymást, mintha rajtakapták volna őket, hogy valami tiltott dolgot művelnek - , de Deanre még rengeteg dedikálni való könyv vár.

\- Ugyan, semmi baj - szólalt meg egy idősebb nő a sorban.

\- Aranyosak együtt - kuncogott egy tizennyolc körüli lány is.

Dean a füle tövéig elvörösödött, és látta, hogy Castiel arca is kipirult.

\- Megkérhetem, hogy a madarával ne zavarják a munkában? - szólalt meg türelmetlenül a menedzser.

\- Sajnálom... de most biztos, hogy nem fogom tudni elvenni tőle Gabrielt - mutatott zavartan a férfi a madárra.

A bagoly láthatóan nagyon jól érezte magát. Most épp Deant figyelte átható tekintetével, mintha azon töprengene, hogy megfelelő partner lenne-e a gazdájának. Dean legszívesebben megrázta volna a fejét, hogy kiűzze belőle ezeket a gondolatokat.

\- Bánom is én. Akkor se akadályozzák.

\- Semmi baj - találta meg a férfi újra a hangját, és ránézett az állatra - Nem zavar.

És valóban, minél tovább nézte, annál több részletet vett észre a bagoly gyönyörű szemeiben, a tollazata mintájában, a testbeszédében. Madáriszony ide, vagy oda, de kezdte megkedvelni Gabrielt.

\- Tőlem el is veheted feleségül, de csak azután, hogy végeztél.

Castiel nagyon csúnyán nézett a menedzserre, de engedelmesen követte, ahogy odakalauzolta az egyik könyvespolc tövében álló székhez. Dean bocsánatkérően nézett a férfira, mire amaz elmosolyodott, és bólintott egyet.

Dean visszamosolygott, majd újra kezébe vette a tollát, és újult erővel vette át a könyvet a soron következő nőtől, aki csintalan mosolyt villantott rá, és még kacsintott is egyet. És a férfi biztos volt benne, hogy ezúttal ez nem csak neki szólt. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik, és inkább kinyitotta a kötetet, hogy belefirkanthassa a nevét.

Nem tudta, mennyi ideje ülhetett ott, de a korábbi ingerültsége teljesen eltűnt, mintha a bagoly szárnyai által keltett szellő elfújta volna. A madár még mindig békésen ücsörgött a lábán, és érdeklődve nézelődött a boltban.

Dean folytatta a dedikálást, de néha lopva az idomár felé nézett. A férfi az ő könyvét tartotta a kezében - mikor szerezte meg? -, és elmélyülten olvasott, úgyhogy Dean kihasználta a lehetőséget, és ezúttal rendesen végigmérte a kellemesen a combjára feszülő farmerjától az állát beárnyékoló enyhe borostáján keresztül a csapzott hajkoronájáig, ami egy az egyben úgy nézett ki, mintha nem rég mászott volna ki az ágyból. Vajon így nézne ki akkor is, ha mellette ébredne föl?

Ettől a gondolattól Deannek melege lett, ahogy a férfi inge alatt kirajzolódó izmok látványától is - mégis mikor vette le a kabátját??? -, úgyhogy inkább visszafordult az asztalhoz. Nem hiányzott neki, hogy a menedzsere leszedje a fejét, mert nem végzi rendesen a munkáját.

Így nem vette észre, amikor Castiel is fölnézett a könyvből, és ő is végigfuttatta a tekintetét az író testén, és láthatóan hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejében.

A dedikálás többi része viszonylag eseménytelenül zajlott le. Dean igyekezett nem tudomást venni a nők és lányok sokatmondó pillantásáról, melyek most már egyértelműen nem csak rá, hanem az idomárra is irányultak, mert érezte, ahogy minden egyes tekintet hatására egyre jobban melegszik az arca.

Gabriel nem zavartatta magát, és tapodtat se mozdult a férfi öléből. Néha csippant egyet, esetleg kedveskedve megcsipkedte Dean kezét, majd visszabújt az oldalához, és újra kényelembe helyezte magát.

Dean legszívesebben megsimogatta volna, de nem tudta, hogy szabad-e, meg aztán nem is akarta zavarni az állat nyugalmát.

Végül jó fél órával később, amikor az utolsó könyvet is aláírta, elégedetten nyújtóztatta ki elgémberedett tagjait. Gabriel közben elbóbiskolt az ölében, de erre a mozdulatra fölkapta a fejét, és a férfira nézett hatalmas szemeivel, mintha azt kérdezné, _"_ _É_ _s most mit fogsz tenni, hapsikám?"._

Dean pontosan tudta, hogy mit akar, ahogy Castielt figyelte, aki még mindig bele volt merülve a könyvbe. Csak fél füllel hallotta, amint a menedzsere magyarázott neki a sikeres dedikálásról, meg hogy ez a bagoly még jól is jöhet nekik reklámnak, és észre se vette, amikor azzal köszönt el tőle, hogy az ünnepek után várja az irodájában. Mosolyogva figyelte az idomárt, amikor amaz fölnézett a könyvből. Castiel azonnal elpirult, amint találkozott a tekintetük, majd a kötettel a hóna alatt a pénztárhoz sétált, hogy fizethessen.

Amikor visszaért melléjük, Gabriel az első szóra elrugaszkodott Dean térdéről, és elegánsan landolt Castiel bőrkesztyűs karján. Jutalmul a férfi kivett egy gumigilisztát a tálkából, és az állatnak nyújtotta, mire a madár azonnal lecsapott az édességre.

\- Fogalmam nincs, miért szereti ennyire - vigyorgott, majd újra elvörösödött, amikor észrevette, hogy Dean még mindig őt nézi - Nagyon jó könyv... - motyogta zavarában - Esetleg... dedikálná nekem?

\- Örömmel - mosolygott rá Dean.

Átvette a kötetet, kinyitotta az első oldalon, majd miután írt pár sort, becsukta, és visszaadta a férfinak. Castiel épp meg akarta köszönni, de a torkán akadt a szó, amikor Dean odahajolt hozzá, és leheletfinoman hozzáérintette az ajkaihoz a száját.

\- Hála nektek, ez volt az első dedikálásom, amit tényleg élveztem - mondta az idomárnak - Hálásan köszönöm. És Cas - súgta oda a férfinak, mire amaz egész testében megborzongott a kedveskedő becenévtől -, várom a választ.

Dean rákacsintott, majd elköszönve a boltvezetőtől, a bejárathoz sétált, levette a kabátját a fogasról, még egyszer visszanézett a férfira, majd fütyörészve kisétált az ajtón.

Castiel úgy állt ott a bolt közepén, mintha kimondták volna rá a sóbálvány átkot. Amikor végre észhez tért, kapkodva nyitotta ki a kötetet, hogy megnézhesse, mit írt bele az író, majd olyan széles mosoly ömlött szét az arcán, hogy majdnem belefájdult a bőre, és örömében adott egy puszit a bagoly fejére, aki olyan elégedetten nézett rá, mintha pontosan tudta volna, hogy neki köszönhető minden.

_"Randi, holnap este 7-kor. H_ _í_ _vj f_ _ö_ _l, hogy hov_ _á_ _menjek_ _é_ _rted. Hozd Gabrielt is. ;)  
1 425 555-0100_

_Dean Winchester xoxo"_


End file.
